Masie
Masie is the daughter of Merlin and lives in Camelot Heights, unlike other children she doesn't attend Auradon Prep. She is the Goddaughter of King Arthur and is known for becoming a powerful witch in his land. Personality Masie is a kind and curious girl, often amazed by the technology in other parts of Auradon as there isn't any in Camelot Heights - however her frequent visits have given her much knowledge. She is much more sensible unlike her father and likes to calm situations down and find a solution everyone can be happy with. She enjoys learning magic from her father and takes his lessons seriously, and gets annoyed when he jokes about during the lessons. She is sensible enough to not always rely on her magical abilities and does sworn training with Artie and many others so that she can hold her own without magic. Masie also shows strong leadership as she helps King Arthur with many situations and thinks about every decision before giving her conclusion - King Arthur noted that she would make a fine Queen, a compliment which made her happy but also scared as she feared he would have her arranged to marry Artie, she was happy when he didn't. Masie is also very loyal and protective over her family and friends, she holds herself back when people talk ill of them as it would be a bad image for the kingdom if she started a fight, and instead turns her back. However she gives them a "talk" in which makes them stop speaking ill about people she loves, showing she can make people stop with some words. Despite this there are times where Masie has been caught in a feud and has had not choice but to fight to defuse the situation, Masie has said on how if someone dared come to attack people she cares about she would fight back without hesitation. She is very supportive of Ben bringing over children from the Isle of Lost. Physical Appearance Masie is a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a mix of blue/green eyes, she normally wears feminine clothing but sometimes changes up her look to something more casual. She is very much into the fashion of the other parts of Auradon, much to the dismay of King Arthur. Powers & Abilities * Magic: being the daughter of Merlin, Masie has extreme knowledge of magic and how to use it. * Foresight: Masie is able to see small glimpses of the future at random times, however if she focuses hard enough she can see it at will. * Metamorphosis: Using magic Masie can transform into any animal she wants. * Time Travelling: Despite not actually time travelled, Merlin has commented that she is training hard and is almost there. * Martial Arts: Masie is able to perform hand to hand combat and hold her own in a fight without magic. * Flexibility: Masie is very flexible and uses it as an advantage to get through hard and small gaps. Trivia * It is unknown whether her mother was a human or a witch like her father. * Artie see's her as a big sister. * She would like to live Auradon. * She is very good friends with Ben. * She is seen as a "rebellious child" as she likes the technology and fashion from Auradon. Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches